I don't need your help
by Hikata
Summary: Tala comes to visit Kai for a bit. While he's visiting, Tyson decide's to try and help him win Kai's heart. But what if Tala and Kai were already, secretly together? couples: TalaxKai, TysonxMax, mentions Reix? CHAPTER 5!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**

"speaking"

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer/Warning : **This is a YAOI fanfic, so leave if you don't like male/male romance. And some characters might be a little OOC at times. Also I don't own any of the characters. If I did, then I wouldn't be saying that I didn't. Anyway, on with the fic.

**I Don't Need Your Help **

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

"Dammit, where is he?", yelled an aggravated Tyson. It was about 11:00am and Tyson, Max, and Rei were all sitting around the dojo waiting for Kai to show up. "Kai tells us to meet here and be ready for training at 8:00am, and now he's three hours late!"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." said Rei.

"Rei's right, Tyson." Max stated. "Now stop worrying about it and come sit down."

"Whatever."

Tyson sat down beside Max, who automatically wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist. Tyson blushed slightly and kissed Max on the cheek. Those two have only been going out for four weeks, but they had liked each other months before that. Rei found their antics amusingly sweet. His thought's then switched to some one whom he would like to receive a kiss from.

A few minutes had passed, when Kai and some one else walked in. Tyson and Max were snuggling, while Rei was off in his own thoughts and seemed to be enjoying them. None of them noticed the two who had entered, until they heard a small laugh for Kai and his red-haired friend.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Kai smirking. They looked at Kai, surprised.

"I think we are Kai." said the red-haired. He playfully wrapped one of his arms around Kai's waist. "Why don't we leave them be, so we can have some alone time."

"Ha ha, very funny Tala." stated Kai sarcastically as he slide himself out of Tala's grip. "Stop fooling around."

Tala and Kai just stared at each other for a moment without saying a word. Max, Rei, and Tyson were all watching them stare at one another and wondered what was going on. Tala finally let out a sigh in defeat.

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Good." Kai said. He turned to the other Blade Breakers. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." said the other in unison.

A few minutes of awkward silence went by before Rei said something.

"Um. . .Tala? What are you doing here?"

"I decide to come see how Kai was doing?" Tala answered as if it was perfectly normal for him to be doing that. He than added, "I'm going to be staying for two weeks. Spencer, Bryan, and Ian might stop by sometime, too."

"Oh, " replied Tyson. "But where are you going to be staying."

"Duh, at Kai's house."

"At Kai's house?" repeated all the Bladebreakers, minus Kai, who was now leaning against the wall ignoring the other's conversation. "But Kai doesn't let anybody stay with him! We've never even seen his home!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Uh...well..." Tala tried to find some logical reason for his staying with Kai. He still couldn't believe that none of the Bladebreakers had seen the slate-haired teens home.

_Still not being very open with people, are you Kai? But, at least you're open with me. And now I know, for sure that we'll get some time to ourselves. _

They waited for Tala's answer, but when it looked like he was about to say something, Kai cut in.

"That's enough of this pointless conversation. Start training. Tyson, you battle Rei."

"Okay." Tyson and Rei walked over to the stadium and started battling.

**To be continued. . .**

Thank you for reading this fanfic! Well what do you think so far? I know, it sucked. But I promise it will get better in the later chapters…I think. So please R&R, and don't give up on me. I'll try to update quickly. Oh, and if anyone has a better idea for a title for this fanfic, please let me know. I might just use it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes**

"speaking"

_thoughts _

And to all who might have been wondering, and if you weren't wondering then you'll know it anyway, this story takes place a few months after the end of the first season.

I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE!

But, Thank you for all the reviews!

**Little-Purple-Phoenix: **Here you go.

**catseyes77: **Enjoy.

**aries1391: **Thank you for the ideas for a new title. I might use one of then later on.

**Wind Archer: **LOL

**CyberRockStar: **Thanks. You'll just have to wait and see who Ray likes.

**Devil's Child: **Hope you enjoy this chappie.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fanfic. Some characters might be a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

**I Don't Need Your Help**

Chapter 2

"Can we take a break now? I'm hungry." wined an exhausted Tyson. "It's five o'clock! We've been training for six hours without any rest." He slumped down to the ground, a little winded after his statement. Max and Rei also looked somewhat fatigued, but Tala was fine. He had joined in on the training because he had gotten bored with just watching.

"Fine. I guess we can call it a day." Kai replied.

"Woohoo!" cheered Max and Tyson as they ran inside to the kitchen. Rei got up and started to follow then in, but stopped when he noticed that Kai and Tala were still standing in the same place.

"Hey, aren't you guys coming?"

"Why don't you just come and get us when whatever food that your going to make is done." stated Tala without even looking at Rei.

"Um...okay." _There's something going on between those two._ With that Ray went in to join Max and Tyson.

In the kitchen...

Ray walked in and found his two friends in a lip lock. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "I think it's great that you two are in love, but right now we're supposed to be making some food." The couple stepped away from each other blushing and muttered a sorry.

"Well, we did look through the cabinets." said the blonde, losing the hint of pink that had been on his cheeks. "It looks like we could make plenty of sandwiches for everyone."

"Then I guess we're having sandwiches." stated the raven-haired teen as he got out the bread. Tyson got out the peanut butter while Max got the jelly, and they all started making the sandwiches.

They already had five sandwiches made when Tyson asked, "How many do you think we should make?"

"Considering your stomach, I say we make as many as we can." Max couldn't help but laugh at Rei's comment, but Tyson didn't find it as funny. "But seriously, how about ten? That way we each get two, and if one of us doesn't eat their second one, we can give it to Tyson."

"Okay."

Outside...

Tala had his arms wrapped possessively around Kai's slender waist, hold the teen close to himself. He loved the way the slate haired teen felt in his arms, the warmth that seemed to radiated from his skin. He could just melt when he looked into those beautiful crimson eyes that burned with an inner fire, that only his phoenix could possess. He loved everything about Kai, and had missed having him nearby.

After the World Championship ended, Kai had returned to Japan with the rest of the Blade Breakers, and Tala had stayed in Russia. The abbey had been in a state of chaos, police were everywhere, search anything and everything they could find, which, surprisingly, wasn't much. Before going into hiding, Boris had order that anything that seemed out of the ordinary be temporarily removed and put in a secret place. The police stayed for a few days, during which no one had been able to come in or leave the abbey during that time, but now things have quieted down.

Tala began kissing along the side of Kai's neck. He had full access to the soft, pale skin untill Kai suddenly pulled back just slightly. He stopped, and lifted his icy blue eyes to stare in question of his lovers actions.

"Not now Tala." Kai whispered, "One of the others could easily walk out and see us."

Tala didn't release Kai from the embrace and just kept staring into the ruby eyes in front of him. "So."

"You know I don't want them to find out that we're a couple. Not just yet." They gazed at each other for a minute, neither wanting to give in to the other. But Tala admitted defeat in the end, and, sighing, he loosened his grip freeing Kai.

Kai started to walk away toward the house to go inside, when Tala grabbed his hand. He looked back at his friend, now it was his turn to give the questioning stare. "What is it?"

"You will make this up to me tonight, won't you?" asked the red head. Kai just smiled as his answer, letting Tala know that he would, before continuing his walk inside.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen...

"Alright, that's the last one." stated the nekojin as he put the last of the sandwiches in a pile with the others.

"Awesome. Lets eat." Tyson reached and grabbed a sandwich, but dropped it when Rei slapped his hand. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You can't have one yet. First you have to go tell Kai and Tala that it's time to eat."

"Why do I have to go?" complained the midnight blue haired teen. "Can you do it Rei?"

"No." was his simple reply.

"Why not?" asked Tyson.

"Because, if Max or myself went, then when Kai and Tala got here there wouldn't be anything left to eat." Rei couldn't help but smirk as he said that, and Max was trying his hardest not to laugh. Don't get him wrong, Max does love Tyson, but what Rei had said really might happen.

It took Tyson a minute for it to register in his brain what Rei had meant, and he glare at them when it did. "Hmph. Fine, I'll go get them." With that Tyson stormed out of the rooming, cursing Rei very colorfully as he went.

Tyson can to the door that led outside. He could here a muffled conversation going on between the two teens out there, and their words became more clear as he neared the door. With his hand on the door, ready to slide it open and tell his friends of the food that he was dying to eat, he stopped and instead decided to peek in on them first.

He cracked the door just enough to where he could barely see out. Kai was facing the other way and Tala had a hold of his hand. Tala asked something that Tyson couldn't quite hear, but it seemed like something important by how serious Tala looked when he said it. _What did he ask? It sounded like he said, 'You will go out with me tonight, won't you?' Whoa! Tala must have a thing for Kai! I never would have guessed._

Tyson listened intently, wanting to know Kai's answer, but didn't hear any. He couldn't see the smile on Kai's face. _Hey? Why hasn't Kai said anything? Is he turning Tala down? Why that bastard! He could at least say something to the poor guy. Tala just told him how he felt and he doesn't even have the courtesy to say anything back. What a jerk. _He saw Kai turn around and slowly start walking toward the door he was currently spying from. _Oh shit, he's coming right at me! He'll kill me if he thinks I was listening. What to do?_

He slid the door shut, and took a few steps back. He planned to act like he just got there. After taking in a breath, he opened the door. "Hi guys. We're done making the food."

Both Kai and Tala looked a little surprised to see Tyson, but it only lasted for a moment. Kai went on walking and passed right by Tyson with a 'hn.' as he only reply. Tyson glared at the back of the two-tone for how rude he had been to Tala. Speaking of Tala, he was now stepping inside. Tyson grabbed his arm and whispered, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tala was confused by Tyson's request, but none-the-less he said okay. Tyson yelled to Kai before going outside. "Uh...we'll be there in a minute."

"Whatever." Kai didn't even look back.

Tyson closed the door behind him, and stared at Tala. The red head had no idea what was going on. "Well? What is it?"

"You don't have to put up that strong, unaffected mask, Tala. I know you're hurting deep down. And who wouldn't be, after the way that jerk didn't even answer your question."

Tala stared at Tyson completely baffled. "Huh?"

"Honestly, I don't see why you like him in the first place. He's cold-hearted, mean, he's way to serious all the time, he's just an all around bastard." Tyson went on insulting Kai for a good five minutes.

"Um...What are you talking about?" At this time Tala was defiantly confused.

"Well," started Tyson. "I kinda overheard the end of your conversation with Kai."

Tala just stood there for a bit, not saying a word. _Dammit! Kai was right. One of them did find out about us. _He tried to think of what to do next. Kai wouldn't be happy if he knew that Tyson knew about their relationship. He almost had a solution when his thoughts were interrupted by the annoying teens voice.

"Don't be sad Tala. I have good news." Tala glanced at the teen, once again confused. "I'm going to help you win Kai's heart."

"What?" It was all he could say at the moment. Then, realization hit him. Tyson just thought that Tala liked Kai, and that when Kai didn't say anything back, it meant that Kai didn't feel the same way. Now he understood. "Tyson, you've got it all wro-" he was cut off.

"No need to thank me. It's good to help people fall in love."

"I wasn't thanking you. I was trying to say that-"

"Just let me handle everything. I'll have a plan ready by tomorrow that I guarantee will help make Kai fall for you." stated Tyson boldly, completely ignoring Tala.

By now, Tala was getting frustrated. "I don't need your help."

"Oh really?" Tala's statement had brought Tyson out of his thoughts. "Do you have Kai's love?"

There was a pause before Tala's answer. It's true that he did already have Kai's love, but he couldn't tell Tyson that. He had promised that he wouldn't tell anybody, so he had to lie. "Well...no, but-"

"No buts about it. I'm going to help you, and that's that." Tyson turned and went back inside to eat and to plot his plan to help Tala.

Tala sighed in frustration. _Great, now Tyson's going to be trying to help me win Kai's love when I already have it. And that idiot wouldn't even listen when I tried to explain that he had it all wrong. How does Kai put up with some one that annoying? Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it later. _With that, he joined the other inside.

Once again, I'm very sorry that I didn't update sooner. Please don't kill me! I was working on it earlier, but I decided it wouldn't hurt to go read some other TalaxKai fanfic to help me get in the mood to write. Well, It was great! So great in fact that it got me hooked on it. And that's ultimately why it took so long to update. So, I recommend reading 'When our eyes meet' by Boys On Boysenberry. Anyway before you do that, please R&R. And if you have an idea of a plan that Tyson could use, let me know please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes**

"speaking"

_thoughts _

Sorry for the late update! But, Thank you reviewers!

**DragonMaster232: **Thanks. Aren't you lucky.

**Boys On Boysenberry-hime:** Thank you! and you're very welcome. Update your story soon please.

**Little-Purple-Phoenix:** Hope you like this chappie.

**Tala666:** Here's the update.

**catseyes77:** Thanks. Enjoy.

**FireanIce:** That's for later, you'll just have to wait until then.

**aries1391: **Well, it's okay to be a little lazy.

**CyberRockStar: **Wow, thanks for all the compliments. And don't worry, I already have some plans in mind.

**Wind Archer: **That's right. It's gonna be fun to write.

**Warning:** yaoi, maybe OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

**I Don't Need Your Help**

Chapter 3

Eating with the Blade Breakers had been an interesting experience for Tala. The whole time everyone was talking and seemed to be enjoying themselves. It had never been like that in the abbey, but he kind of liked it. Though, Tyson's constant wining for more food did get annoying.

After finishing their food, Kai and Tala left for Kai's house. Neither of them said anything for most of the walk. Only once they were a least a mile away for the dojo, and he was sure no one was around, did Kai finally say something. "Tala? What did Tyson want to talk to you about?"

"Huh?" Tala hadn't been paying attention. He was to busy trying to think of some way to convince Tyson that he didn't need his help without letting him know that Kai and himself were already together.

Kai stopped walking and faced his lover. "Did you even hear what I asked?"

"Sorry, I was thinking." said Tala. "What did you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know what Tyson talked to you about."

That got Tala's attention. He hadn't even thought about if he should tell Kai or not about Tyson's offer to 'help'. _Should I tell him? No. Cause then he would know that he was right about some one maybe seeing us, and then he would be even more distant with me when we're in public. And I do not want that. I'll just have to deal with Tyson myself._

"Hello, earth to Tala." Kai waved his hand in front of Tala's face. He then felt his head to see if he had a fever. "Are you feeling okay? You seem out of it."

"Uh...of course I'm fine. What could possibly be wrong when you're here with me?" Tala kissed Kai's cheek. The slate haired teen turned a light shade of pink, but he didn't try to move away. He knew that they were far enough away from everything that no one important would see them. Noticing this, Tala took advantage of the situation and caught Kai's lips with his own. But just as the kiss was getting more serious Kai pulled away. This frustrated Tala, who was about to shout out wanting an explanation, but Kai put a finger on his lips to stop him from doing so.

"Just wait until we get to my house, okay?"

"Why?" complained the red head. "There isn't anyone around. And I already had to wait all day!"

"Why you ask? Because my house is just around the next corner." explained his crimson eyed lover. "Plus you haven't had to wait all day. I was late to practice this morning because of you."

Thinking back to that mornings activities, a devious grin grazed Tala's lips. After they had put all his things away, Tala wanted to have some fun. And he got it. Oh, how he had missed having his phoenix around.

Seeing the look on Tala's face assured Kai that he remembered. He just walked away, leaving the blue eyed teen to his thoughts.

Kai was a good ten feet ahead of Tala when he snapped out of his thoughts. He ran up behind him, and swept a surprised Kai off his feet. Ignoring Kai's protesting to be put down, Tala carried him all the way into the house and up to the bedroom. Once there he put Kai down on the bed. He was about to pounce when Kai stopped him. He got up off the bed and stood in front of Tala.

Now Tala was just starting to think that Kai really didn't want to have sex with him anymore. "What is it now!" he hissed.

"You never answered my question?" Kai stated.

Tala mentally slapped himself. He should have know that Kai would notice that he never answered. "Um...It was nothing. He just said that he didn't want there to be any hard feelings between us and that he wanted to be friends."

Kai didn't reply for a minute making Tala worry that he didn't believe his lie. "That sounds like something Tyson would say."

Tala let out a silent sigh of relief. "So can we get back to making out now?"

"Nope."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I want to take a shower." And with that Kai walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Once again leaving the red head by himself.

Tala cursed Kai as he striped down to only his boxers. He hated when Kai did this to him. For once, couldn't he just let him have his way and the two of them come home and make love without any waiting. Why did Kai always have to tease him.

Kai's shower seemed like it took forever to Tala. He had crawled into bed waiting for him, but soon fell asleep. Traveling from Russia to Japan most have taken it's toll on him.

Kai walked out in only his boxers, and saw the form of his sleeping lover. He always looked so beautiful and calm in his sleep. Smiling, Kai kissed Tala's forehead and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arm around his companion's waist, and soon fell asleep himself.

Sorry it was kinda short. Sorry for the late update, but the next one should be sooner cause I'm already working on it. My plan is to try and update once a week. Try is the keyword, considering that today is the last day before I go back to school. Oh, and thank you to everyone who's putting up with all my late-ness. I'm open to suggestion for plans for Tyson if anyone his one. I have some of my own but if I like yours better, I'll use it and dedicate the chapter to you. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes**

"speaking"

_thoughts_

anything in these mean that either time has passed or it indicates a different place/setting.

Thank you reviewers!

**Wind Archer:** Thanks. I know it was kinda short, but this chapter will be longer.

**FireanIce: **Yeah! I'm glad I made you happy.

**Rejiita: **Glad you liked it.

**Little-Purple-Phoenix: **I hope so too, but we'll see.

**CooledCrimsonwolf: **Here's the update.

**Devil's Child: **I'm trying to update quickly.

**catseyes77: **Thank you.

**CyborgRockStar: **Wow! I don't think I've gotten such a long, nice, and thoughtful review. I had been a little worried about the way I made Tala act, but I'm relieved that everyone seemed to think it came out good. Woohoo! I'm in your favs! Thank you for your opinion.

**Mizu-Tenshi: **Well, I'm happy I could help rekindle your love for this pairing.

**Warnings: **Look in the previous chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**I Don't Need Your Help**

Chapter 4: Let the plans begin.

That morning, Tala awoke to an empty bed. He looked around the room for his lover, but could not see him anywhere. Getting out of bed, he threw on a shirt and headed down to the kitchen. If there's anything that he knew about his lover, it was that if he wasn't in the bed when he woke up then something was up. It usually meant that Kai had had a nightmare, most likely about the abbey. That place would haunt anyone whoever lived there. Some of the things they did were unimaginably cruel and twisted.

As Tala entered the kitchen, he knew his assumption was right. There sat Kai at the table, reading a book. It was obvious that he had cooked something, do to all the dirty dishes. Kai was to preoccupied with his book to notice the red head, until there was a pair of arms around him. Smiling, the slate haired teen leaned back into the embrace. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too." Tala kissed Kai's cheek, before sitting down in a nearby chair and grabbing a piece of toast.

A silence fell between the two as they sat eating and reading, but it didn't last for long. "Alright. Tell me what your dream was about."

Crimson eyes looked up from what there had been previously reading and stared into icy blue orbs. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you had a nightmare."

"Oh? And why do you think that?" Kai defended himself.

"Don't you think that I would know by now that whenever you have a nightmare you cook. And judging by those dishes, I'm guessing that you were cooking." stated Tala confidently.

He had been caught. Kai knew that there was no way for him to try and hide it, so he let out a sigh of defeat. "You got me. I had a nightmare."

"It was about the abbey, wasn't it?" Tala knew he was more than likely correct. But to his surprise, Kai shook his head no. Tala raised an eyebrow in question as to what it could have possibly been about if not the abbey.

"Well...this will probably sound kinda stupid, so you have to promise not to laugh."

Now he was even more curious. Tala nodded his head. "I promise."

"Okay," Kai cast his eyes down and started to blush. "I dreamed that something took you away from me, and then I never saw you again. And...it's just that the idea of that happening scared me." He looked up at Tala, who seemed a bit caught off guard. "I don't want to lose the only person I love."

Tala sat there for a minute, stunned, staring back into his lovers eyes. Of all the thing he thought Kai would say, he hadn't been expecting that. He then smiled getting up, walked over to Kai, and kissed him. It wasn't a heated kiss, simply a sweet one filled with passion. Pulling back he whispered, "I'll always be with you Kai, no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too." There was once again silence as they stared at each other lovingly.

Glancing at the clock, Kai noticed the time. "Dammit. If we don't hurry we're going to be late again."

"So?" It always frustrated Tala whenever Kai would ruin a romantic moment like that with something that he couldn't care less about, like practice.

"So. If I'm late again they'll start to think that something is up." With that, Kai stood up and walked towards the door. Tala sighed and followed his companion out.

While walking, Tala suddenly remember his problem with Tyson. _Ack! How could I forget about that. I'm going to have to deal with what ever coocky plans Tyson comes up with. Oh well, I just hope he doesn't kill me in the process._

Upon arriving, they walked inside to find the others finishing their breakfast. They sat down at the table, both acting as they usually would. Well, mostly normal anyway. Tala couldn't help but smile, thinking back on what Kai had said earlier that morning, and how cute he had looked while saying it. It's not that often that you get to see the strong, powerful Kai blush. Luckily, the only one who seemed to notice his smiling was Rei, and he didn't ask about it.

"Alright. You've had enough time to eat. Let's get to training." Kai walked outside, and waited for the others to follow.

They filed out after their captain, but just as Tala was headed out he was pulled aside by Tyson. Once the others had left he said, "Okay. My first plan will take place at lunch, so be ready. I'll tell you more about it when the time comes." He then joined the others outside, with Tala not far behind.

Throughout practice, Tala was dreading what was to come. Which caused his game to be a little off, but not to much. There was no telling what Tyson could have cooked up in that brain of his. And then the time came to find out.

"Okay. We'll take a short break for lunch and then get right back to training." Kai announced. "Now, who's making it today?"

"Oh! Me and Tala will." answered Tyson, excitedly jumping up and down. He grabbed Tala's wrist and dragged him inside saying, "We'll be done in ten minutes."

Once inside, they started making sandwiches for everyone and Tyson went over his plan.

"Right. This is my plan. All you have to do is pretend to choke on your food. Then, I'll get Kai and he'll have to heroically save you. Isn't it a great plan!"

"You're crazy. I'm not going to embarrass myself, by pretending to choke on some food. Besides, how in the world would that make anyone fall in love with somebody?"

"Why won't you do it?" asked the midnight blue haired teen. "The plans fool proof. Come on, don't you want Kai to love you?"

Tala was stuck again. _I can't say that I don't want Kai to love me, because then Tyson would ask why I went along with it yesterday. But, if I say I do then I'll have to go through with that idiotic plan. Dammit! How do I get myself into these situations? _

After some more debating in his mind, Tala finally came to a decision. "Fine. I'll go along with your plan."

"Great!" exclaimed Tyson happily. "I knew you would like my idea. Now why don't you practice." He then shoved a piece of bread in Tala's mouth.

Tala was about to say something when the bread entered his mouth, causing it to go back into his throat. At first he was just coughing, but it soon went to full-blown choking. He was gasping for air, trying to get Tyson's attention, with no success.

"Hey, you're a pretty good actor Tala. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you where really choking." Tyson went on making sandwiches, oblivious to the fact that Tala wasn't acting.

By now, the rooms was spinning and everything was starting to go black. Tala slumped forward against the counter, blacking out. _I'm gonna die here! All because of a stupid plan to get Kai, who already loves me, to fall in love with me! What a way to go. _

Just then, Tyson slapped Tala on the back. "Okay. Cut it out already. It's time to put the plan into action." Noticing that Tala didn't say anything, he began to worry. "Tala? Are you okay?" He turned the red head around to face him and saw that he was unconscious.

"OH NO!" Tyson ran outside to where the other were and yelled, "Kai! Tala needs your help right now! Hurry!" Kai could tell that Tyson was serious. He rushed into the kitchen to see what could possibly be wrong with his lover.

Kai's eyes widened in fear and shock from the scene that met his gaze. There, in the floor lay Tala out cold. He looked as if he might be dead. Kai was at his fallen lover's side in a flash, and felt for a heartbeat. It was faint and seemed to be slowing down. Max and Rei walked in now, and where just as shocked as Kai had been.

Kai didn't know what to do. "What happened to him!"

"I don't know!" whaled a nervous Tyson. "He had been eating a piece of bread and started coughing. I didn't think much about it, and then the next thing I know, he's sliding to the ground as if he was dead!"

"You idiot! He was choking!" With this new information, Kai knew what to do. He frantically propped Tala up and began the Heimlich maneuver. Within a few seconds the piece of bread can flying out. Now his airway was open, but Tala still wasn't breathing.

"I'm calling the hospital." stated Max as he ran to the phone.

"There's no time for that! If we don't get him breathing now, he'll die." Rei pointed out.

Kai started the process of CPR. _You can't die on me Tala. You said you'd always be here with me. Come on breathe! I need you. Breathe! _

The minutes seemed like hours as they slowly ticked by, but there was still no response from the unconscious boy. Tyson and Rei's faces held a sad look as they watched their captain frantically trying to revive his friend, while Max tried to explain what was going on to the lady on the other end of the phone. They all felt helpless just standing there, but there was nothing they could do but watch and hope for the best.

Tears began to form in Kai's eyes, blurring his vision as he kept try but with no response. He was ready to give up when suddenly, there was a small cough. Wiping his eyes to see clearly, he looked down at his red headed lover. Then Tala shot up gasping for air, before falling back again. Catching him as he fell, Kai smiled and hugged him close. "You're alright!"

Tala opened his heavy eyelids slowly, wincing as the light hit his sensitive eyes. "K-Kai? Is that you?"

The other in the background all cheered. Max hung up the phone and joined in as they all went up to stand behind Kai. Everyone was glad to see that their friend was going to be fine.

Kai pulled back from the embrace to look down into beautiful icy blue eyes. "Yes, It's me."

"Am I dead yet?"

"No. You're not dead." Kai managed to choke out while trying not to cry.

"Okay." Tala took in another deep breath before continuing. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that the closest person to me almost died. No big deal." he said sarcastically. They all shared a small laugh before Kai went on. "Now you should get some rest."

"Nah. I'll be fine." Tala stood up on shaky legs and kept his balance for a moment, before stumbling back. Kai steadied him.

"Oh yeah, you're perfectly fine."

"Okay, so maybe I'm a bit tired." he admitted. "But I'm sure I'll be back to normal in no time."

"Right. I'm taking you home." Kai picked Tala up and carried him out, bride style.

They other walked out behind them, and stopped as the two went out the front entrance. They were as wishing for Tala to feel better soon. Once the two who had left were out of sight, the remaining three went back inside.

"I guess that means practice is over for today." stated Tyson as he went in. He felt a little bad about what had happened to Tala considering that it was somewhat his fault. _I'll have to plan something that can't really cause Tala to get hurt next time. _

...With Kai and Tala...

Kai walked into his home and went straight to the bedroom. He gently laid down his sleeping lover, tucking him in under the blankets comfortably. _I wonder what really happened. It's not like Tala to choke on a small piece of bread for no apparent reason. I guess it could have simply been a mistake, but I don't think so. _

Looking down at the peaceful face, he didn't want to wake him. He was just glad to have him alive. Kai softly kissed Tala's slightly flushed cheek and quietly left the room, making sure not to wake the slumbering teen. _I'll ask him about it when he wakes up. _

**---------------------------------**

**A/N**

Yeah! I updated! And sooner then I have been. Thanks again to everyone who reviews. Also, I say again, any plan ideas for Tyson to use are welcomed, but don't worry if you can't think of one. I do already have some in mind...sorta. Oh, and here's just a boring little fact, but the whole choking thing actually happened to me once. I almost died that day! But I pulled through so now you all are stuck with me. Anyway please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

I think you should know by now what the usually author notes and warnings are, but if you don't then please refer to a previous chapter. Oh, and if there is some new warning or something I'll list it, but other than that I won't bore you with what you already know. Anyway...

I'm sooooo sorry that this is soooo late! I blame all my annoying homework. So updates might( erm... will) be slower. Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Really, really, really, really, really, sorry!

But, thank you reviewers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. But I wish I did!

**------------------------------------**

**I Don't Need Your Help**

Chapter 5

For the rest of the day and into the night, Tyson was working hard on his next big plan for Tala. This time nothing was going to go wrong. Everything would have to be perfect. Now he just needed to concoct this perfect plan and make sure that it is safe for Tala to do. He didn't want another near-death accident.

The hours flew by as the midnight-blue haired teen scribbled down possible plans and ideas, crossing out any that sounded too dangerous. He only looked up from his work when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. He called for whomever it was to enter.

The door opened to reveal Max and Rei. Both walked in casually, though the blonde seemed a bit worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "You've been in here since Kai took Tala home to rest."

"I'm fine," Tyson assured his lover. "I've just been going over some random ideas and plans and whatnot. Uh... you know, for training."

"Oh. Can I see them?" Max started to reach for the papers on the desk, but before he could get them they were snatched away.

"Uh...I would prefer it if no one read them before they were finished." Tyson said to cover up the truth.

"Well...okay," said Max, not fully believing him. "At least you're not in here sulking and blaming yourself for what happened to Tala."

Tyson laughed nervously and half-hearted. _But it was my fault._

Luckily, his stomach let out a loud growl before he could dwell on this thought any longer.

"I guess I'm kinda hungry."

"I'll get you something." offered Max.

"Thanks Max." He kissed the blondes cheek before he headed toward the door.

"No problem. Be right back." And with that Max left.

Now it was just Tyson and Rei in the room. Rei had been quietly standing in the background, and he looked as though he was trying to figure something out.

"So, how are you Rei?"

"I'm fine." the neko-jin answered shortly. "Alright. Spill it. What are you really planning."

"I don't know what you mean." Tyson tried to sound as innocent as he could, "I already told you that I'm just making some plans that'll help our training."

Rei stared at him suspiciously. "Right. You expect me to believe that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" It was getting harder and harder for Tyson to stay calm. He did not want Rei to find out that he is helping Tala win Kai's affections, or that the incident that happened earlier was his fault.

"Oh, I don't know." said Rei. "It might have something to do with the fact that you always complain about training. Or it might be because Kenny is usually the one to make these kind of plans and when Kenny can't, Kai does it."

Tyson knew he was backed into a corner now. He needed to think up a lie fast. "Uh... well, I just thought I would help out. You know, since Kenny is at home sick with a bad cold, and Kai is busy taking care of Tala."

At first it looked like Rei wasn't buying it, but then he smiled warmly. Tyson mentally let out a sigh of relief. _Phew! That was a close one. For a second there, I thought I was going to have to tell him everything. I'm so clever. Go me!_

Just as Tyson was fully relaxed, Rei spoke. "Okay. I'll believe you about the plans, but I have noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with Tala. What's up with that?"

Tyson was cornered again. _Dammit! How does Rei know exactly what to ask! Okay. Just stay calm Tyson. You can think of something. You just need to stay calm or Rei will know you're up to something. If he doesn't already know it. Why is he suddenly asking so many questions?_

"Hello? Earth to Tyson. Anybody home?" Rei waved his hand in front of the other teens face, causing Tyson to come out of his thoughts. "You alright? You kinda zoned out."

"Yeah. I'm okay." Tyson replied, still not fully out of his thoughts.

"So are you going to answer my question?" inquired the raven haired teen.

"Huh? Oh, right." Tyson didn't know what to say, so he improvised. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Just curious." claimed the neko-jin.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Tyson smirked.

Unfazed by the bad joke, Rei countered, "Luckily cats have nine lives. Besides, you shouldn't have any trouble answering me. Unless you're trying to hide something, but you wouldn't be doing that, now would you."

"I'm not hiding anything." Tyson lied, "I've just been trying to get to know Tala better. So we can all be friend and trust each other. That's all."

Rei opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment Max came walking back in to the room carrying a plate of rice balls.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back. You know Tyson, it's good that your grandpa thought to leave us some food, but you should really think about going to a store. With the why you eat, the shelves are almost empty again. I'm lucky to have found everything I needed to make these rice balls- " Max noticed how surprised his friends were. "Did I interrupt something?"

Tyson was the first to reply. "No. Nothing at all. Right Rei?" He nodded.

"Okay, then let's eat."

The three of them sat down on the floor. No one said much; Tyson was busy eating and thinking of ways to avoid Rei so he couldn't ask anymore questions, Rei was busy trying to figure out how he could get Tyson to tell him what was going on, and Max was just happily eating. It was the blonde who broke the silence.

"Hey, I just thought of an idea." The other two teens turned their attention toward their friend. "I was thinking, since we don't know how Tala's going to be feeling tomorrow, that we should do our training at Kai's house. That way we can still practice and we can help take care of Tala. What do you guys think?"

"That's a great idea Maxie!" exclaimed the midnight-blue haired teen.

"Yeah." agreed Rei. "I'll call him tomorrow morning to let him know we're coming."

"No." Max said firmly, which caused his friends to send him questioning looks. "If we tell him we're coming, he would just tell us to stay here and train without him. Normally, that would be fine, but I want to know how Tala's doing and be there to help out if he needs it."

"You're right Max. But if we don't call Kai, then how are we going to know how to get to his house, and get there before he starts to come here?" asked Tyson.

"Um... I hadn't thought about that." The blonde began to rack his brain for an idea.

"I know." stated the neko-jin. "We can wake up early and stop by Kenny's house and get directions from him."

"But what if Kenny isn't awake when we get there? I know I wouldn't be if I had a cold as bad as he does." Tyson said.

"It's no problem. I'm sure his parents will be awake. Then, even if Kenny is still sleeping, we can just ask them to get his computer, and Dizzi can tell us how to get there." explained Rei.

"You're a genius Rei!" exclaimed the happy blonde. "It's all settled then. We wake up early, stop by Kenny's, and then head over to Kai's house."

"Right. Well, if this plan is going to work we better get some sleep." The raven haired teen stood up and headed towards the bedroom door. "I'll see you guys in the morning. About 5:30am?"

"5:30am!" Tyson shouted. "But that's so early!"

"Exactly. Since our usual training time is at eight, and assuming it doesn't take Kai more than thirty minutes to get here, meaning that he would leave at about seven thirty, that gives us two hours to find his house." stated Rei.

Tyson sighed in defeat. "Fine, 5:30 it is."

They said their good nights. Rei went to the room he currently occupied, while Tyson and Max snuggled into the bed they shared in Tyson's room. The only noise that filled the house now, was the sound of Tyson snoring and the chirping crickets from outside.

...At Kai's house...

Icy blue eyes slowly fluttered open only to be met by darkness. _What happened? Last thing I remember was I was in Tyson's kitchen making lunch. _Tala sat up to survey what he could of his surroundings. It was night and he was lying in a bed. _Oh! Now I remember. Tyson's crazy plan had me choking on a stupid piece of bread. Then everything went black, so I must have passed out. I guess that means Kai carried me back to his house. Hey, where is Kai?_

He scanned the room looking for his lover and found him asleep in a chair with his head lying on the bed. He was peacefully sleeping, well, almost peacefully. He had a small frown on his face.

_He must have been sitting there for most of the night, until he fell asleep. I hope he wasn't too worried about me. Though, I am very grateful that I didn't die there. Talk about a lame way to go; death by bread. Plus, I wouldn't be able to be with Kai._

He moved closer to where Kai's head lay on the bed, and as he did so, he was struck with a sudden pain him his head. _Damn that hurts! I better try to get some more sleep. Good night Kai. _He lightly kissed the slate haired teen's forehead and lay back down, but allowed his left hand to playfully pet Kai's hair until he too was asleep.

**-----------------------------------**

Well, thanks for reading. Again, soooooo sorry about my way late-ness. I'll try to be better about it. Really I will. And just to make you all feel better. brings out giant frying pan and starts hitting self in head repetitively Now I know how Tala's head must feel right now. Owie! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please review. Pretty please?


End file.
